Monochromatic Dreams
by aestheticisms
Summary: When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. - BlackWhite
1. I still remember out first date

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**So, let's begin with our new journey. I hope you enjoy it, once again! **

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

**

* * *

**

_I still remember our first date._

"Whitlea! Wait up!" A lanky, sixteen year old with brown eyes and messy brown hair, always tucked under a black and red hat, yelled. Whitlea, a lively girl with blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, and long, bouncy, curly hair that was barely tamed in a ponytail and kept under a hat, turned around towards her best friend.

The Accumula Town sky was free of any clouds, the sun bright and beautiful, shining down on the pair of friends. The warm rays seemed to bounce off of the town's central square, filled with trees, fountains, and metallic park benches. The breeze was light and playful, constantly causing the brunette girl's curls to fly and splay about. She clutched her side, breathing heavily, but she was still full of so much energy.

"What's up, Blair? Tired already?" She asked her voice light and teasing. Blair, the boy, sighed and grabbed a hold of a nearby lamppost. He was tired of chasing her around. He hated chasing around, because that was what he always did.

"No, I am- huff, huff- not tired, yet." Blair sighed, crossing his arms over his blue jacket covered chest. His red and black Xtransceiver caught the sun's light, and it shone brightly, causing Whitlea to be distracted for a second, before returning her full attention to the boy speaking. "I was wondering if we were going to head to the movie theater like we were supposed to."

Whitlea assumed her thinking expression, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed. Her foot began to tap the floor, black combat boot making an imprint on the sand-littered cobblestone street.

"Hmm," she started, as she tapped her right index finger on her perfectly glossed pink lips. Her left hand was on her distressed denim shorts, tapping lightly. "Well~"

Blair's eyes widened and he groaned. Whenever Whitlea gave him that 'you know you love me' grin with those mischievous eyes something terrible was going to happen. The girl skipped towards the boy and leaned in forward, giving him a peck on the cheek. "There, now we can go~" She trilled, grabbing his hand and dragged him off to the movie theater.

Blair mumbled incoherencies and let the girl do as she wished.

That was what he always did, anyways.

Upon arrival to the movie theater, Whitlea pointed towards the newest chick-flick out. Blair groaned in distress.

"No. We are not going to watch _Dear Steven_, or any other stupidity that Wallace Sparks writes up." Blair let go of Whitlea's hand and glared at her. He placed his hands on his hips, assuming the position his mother was usually in while scolding him for coming into the house late, for making a mess in his room, for not doing his homework - whatever the reason was, Mrs. Valkoinen usually assumed the hands on the hips pose - so much that Blair knew exactly how to mimic it.

Whitlea blinked 'innocently' - much like Blair would do in response to the infamous hands on the hip pose. She leaned forward slightly, and tilted her head to the side, as if she was going to kiss him, right then and there. Instead, she opened her mouth and words spilled out.

"But, Blair~," She batted her ebony coated eyelashes- a move she knew worked so wonders in him- as Blair attempted to lean back. Sadly, for Blair, Whitlea had chosen her location very, very well. Blair was between a wall…and well, Whitlea's womanly charm. Blair internally cursed the Accumula Town Square, with it's awful architecture and random buildings and their stupid brick walls.

But he complied to her silly request. She had a lovely smile after all. Wouldn't want to wipe it off…

"Ugh, fine." Blair caved, side-stepping the brunette girl, approaching the box office in order to buy their tickets. Whitlea fist pumped and squealed, following Blair with a cheerful grin.

"Two tickets for…ugh…_Dear Steven_." Blair managed to say without falling to the ground in sheer embarrassment. Here he was, a sixteen year old male, buying ticket for a chick-flick.

And the seller thought this was hilarious. The man behind the window snickered as he accepted Blair's crisp ten dollar bill, and gave the unlucky cap-wearing brunet his tickets. The brunet took the pieces of paper and looked at Whitlea with a look that screamed 'please, don't make me do this'.

But of course, the girl was completely oblivious to her best friend's anguish.

"Thank you so much Blair~!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the usually serious boy, who blushed at the intimate contact. He tilted his head down, faced buried in his jacket collar. The tips of his ears were tinged with a faint pink color.

"Well, what else could I do?" Blair said, with a lopsided grin as he took Whitlea's manicured hand. "Come on, let's go." He led the girl inside, handed the usher their tickets and Whitlea let go of Blair's hand as soon as they arrived to the concession stand. The sights and noises of the movie theater lobby needed to be seen to believe - the small town of Accumula rarely had teenagers bustling about, but today, there seemed to be a swarm of adolescents loitering about, waiting for the film of their choice to start. Freshly buttered popcorn and citrusy scents clashed together in an awkward harmony, but Whitlea was completely oblivious to the set atmosphere. Blair took everything in.

"Blair, you grab the popcorn and I'll scope out some seats for us!" Whitlea said, giving Blair a kiss on the cheek and she bounced off, leaving Blair a blushing mess.

Even the cashiers were snickering at him, that's how bad his life was getting. Blair got in line for the needed snacks and waited his turn.

"Next." A bored teenager, a petite girl with large green eyes, drawled. Blair scurried towards the open cash register. He quickly scanned over his options and settled on the cheapest and easiest to carry combination.

"I'll take a large tub of popcorn and two small lemon lime drinks." The cashier nodded and went to fetch the requested food items. She filled up the drinks with the soda pop and handed them to Blair. He carried the drinks in one arm and the popcorn in his other, after he paid, of course. After that he hurried towards the room where they would be showing the terrible book turned movie _Dear Steven_. What Blair knew about the book was enough to make him want to crawl in a hole and never come back. The story was about a man named Steven Stone who went off to war in Hoenn, leaving his girlfriend behind- did Cynthia even count as a girlfriend? He met her and treated her as a summer fling!- and they exchanged letters. Big whoop. Life changing stuff right there.

If you didn't get it the first time, Blair was being sarcastic.

The brunet arrived at the room and he spotted Whitlea's pink cap in the sea of crazy obsessed fan girls. He made his way through the crowd, mumbling apologies when absolutely necessary, which was when he spilt a couple drops of soda on some girl's really short skirt. Whoops. Finally, after going through purgatory in the form of glaring girls, he sat down next to his…friend.

What was he supposed to call Whitlea? A forever buddy? They had been dating for about…two weeks now and neither of them had managed to say the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' word.

But these thoughts were washed away when Whitlea turned to him and smiled. That smile, along with that stupid eyelash bat thing did some crazy things in Blair. It made his insides melt, reform, and melt again, that smile that could probably power up half of Castelia City, made his heart go _boom, boom, boom_.

"Here you go." Blair muttered, handing the girl her soda. Whitlea nodded and thanked him. He set the popcorn in between their seats, for easy access on both sides. Whitlea placed her hand on the arm-rest, and constantly checking for any signs of movement from Blair's side.

The lights dimmed and nothing happened. Whitlea pouted in the dark, but grudgingly turned her gaze to the screen, hoping that later, Blair would make some kind of move - _I mean, seriously, there's a reason I chose these seats, conveniently located in the back of the freaking theater! _- but sadly, the boy was far to engrossed in the awful movie that was _Dear Steven._

The movie had started only ten minutes ago, and Blair was pretty sure he already wanted to puke. The title characters, Steven Stone, Cynthia Shirona, and Lance Wataru all meet up in the beginning at a beach town called Sunyshore. There, Steven and Cynthia fall in love, make-out a couple of times, while Lance sits there and angsts about it.

Then Steven leaves off to Hoenn for a war that needed his assistance, leaving Cynthia alone in Sunyshore. With Lance.

'_Steven was an idiot._' Blair thought darkly as he watched the movie. Whitlea, on the other hand, was completely riveted by everything. She loved the music, the acting, and the people. Who the hell was Blair kidding, she simply _adored_ Steven Stone.

Guess which one unsettled Blair the most.

"Hmph." Blair stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, chewed, and resisted the urge to fall asleep. The movie was so long…

Whitlea turned around, her long pony-tail smacking the poor person behind her. "You okay Blair?" She whispered, in a not so subtle whisper. Blair sighed.

"Yeah, fine."

Whitlea narrowed her eyes and a smug smile appeared on her face. Blair gulped. Something very bad was going to happen.

He slowly put his hand inside the popcorn tub, planning on quickly grabbing the snack food and eating them, like usual. But noooo, of course, Whitlea couldn't have that. She, just as quickly, put her hand inside the tub and laced her fingers in Blair's.

They were holding hands, for Arceus' sake!

Whitlea stifled a giggle at Blair's morbid expression, but even as morbid as he looked…

He didn't dare let go of her hand.


	2. I thought, hey, this could be something

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_I thought, hey, you know this could be something._

It was a lazy day in Castelia City. The usually busy metropolis was at a stand-still, various inhabitants in the safety of their air-conditioned homes, enjoying their Sunday afternoon leisurely. The sun was bright and unforgiving, causing a spike in the usual 70 degree weather. Shops were closing up for the day and even the most dedicated Pokémon trainer decided that he or she wouldn't dare brave the sun.

Well, most inhabitants. Blair cursed Arceus' name when Whitlea told him that they were going to go sight-seeing that day. Sure, they were from Accumula Town, a drive away from the sprawling metropolis that was Castelia City, but every summer, Blair's parents decided that they would stay in Castelia for the summer holidays.

And Blair hated it because he hated the weather, he hated it, he hated, oh yes he did. It was baffling why Whitlea wanted to go and sight-see the place they were practically raised in!

"Whitlea, we live about two hours from here. We visit this stupid city every summer for about four weeks. We practically _live _here during the summer and other holidays. Why are we going sight-seeing?" Blair snapped, annoyance radiating off of him like a bad aura. He was tired, the sun was hot, and he felt uncomfortable under the harsh rays. He rather be at his current-home, his vacation home, sleeping in his air-conditioned room, sprawled on his messy bed. Maybe read a book while he was at it, he did have some summer homework that was piling up in a desolate corner of his blue and black room…

But this was Whitlea we were talking about, she probably ran for fun or something. Or did homework for fun. What if she was only doing this to spite him?

"Blair, we're going to sight-see not because we're tourists. We're sight-seeing because we're probably missing a big picture here!" Whitlea explained, as the couple walked towards where ever the brunette girl was leading them. Blair took his hat off, ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, and put his hat back on. Whitlea was crazy sometimes, but he was the one dating her. He should know that Whitlea was an expert at coming up with the most random ideas ever.

The couple passed by the subway system and checked the times. Whitlea kept her eyes focused on the train that went to the far end of Castelia, bordering the next city, Nimbassa. Why she wanted to go there, Blair didn't know. What he did know that gangs and cults hid out there. The thought of actually having to beat up some punk for trying to mess with Whitlea was satisfying. Blair smirked as Whitlea swiped their train passes and as they boarded the machine. The train rocketed away, and just as quickly, they arrived at their destination.

They were near Unova's White Forest. Black looked around, and Whitlea skipped happily inside, completely unafraid of the lurking, maybe, dangers that, maybe, were waiting inside. Like the Zekrom Cult. The forest was dark, trees forming a canopy above them, blocking out the sun. Black was pretty sure he heard some Zubat. Or a Mightyena. Or a Zoroark. Either way, he didn't want to deal with any of them. They continued walking in silence, and Black was pretty sure that if he had come alone, he would've ran home about…two hours ago.

Finally, there was sunlight. It was a steady glow, wispy tendrils shining through leafy trees, and the duo halted in their tracks.

"Where are we…oh." Blair stopped his whining abruptly.

"Ta-da~!" Whitlea twirled on her combat covered toes and raised her arms up. "This is what I wanted to show you."

The scenery was something you couldn't see in the city of Castelia. They were in the outskirts, where pollution and skyscrapers hadn't infected the foliage yet. The grass swayed slowly, a light breeze tickling the flowers. If you looked beyond the obvious hill they were on, you would see the entire city, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Dandelion spores floated around them, causing Blair to sneeze and fall to the ground, awe-struck by the beauty of it.

The brunet boy continued to survey his surroundings. They were at the exit of White Forest, that he knew, because the trees behind them, providing shade and cooler temperature, were a dead give-away. His chocolate-brown eyes flickered at the sound of waves, crashing somewhere far away. He leaned back, placing his hands on the dirt, the grass cool under in fingers.

"You win, Whitlea." The statement was simple, and Whitlea grinned, her ocean blue eyes sparkling as she took a seat behind the boy, lacing her fingers with his. They both looked towards the city they left behind, comforted by the silence and each other's breathing.

"So, does this mean that you'll finally say it, Blair?" Whitlea whispered, her eyes focused on a flower growing near her shoe. Blair sighed as Whitlea put her head on Blair's shoulder. Blair could smell hibiscus, a flower that was concentrated in whatever shampoo Whitlea used. Its scent was so…fresh, lively, much like the girl that used it.

Was he ready to say it? Say what, another part of him screamed. He should have to.

Whitlea tilted her head slightly; her lips were dangerously close to the brunet's neck.

Shivers ran up and down Blair's spine as she planted kisses on the exposed skin. "Please…Blair," she said softly, as the sixteen year old inhaled sharply.

"Whitlea, please…" He was about to say stop, but when he looked into the girl's stormy eyes he simply stopped thinking.

The girl was having her own personal battle. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her.

But wasn't it too soon? They had only been dating for two weeks. Most couples never come around to actually saying those three words! The more rational side of Whitlea attempted to win her case over. No, but they had known each other since they were born! They grew up together! Saying 'I love you' wasn't that much of a challenge, at least, it shouldn't be! The less rational side of her, the one that was winning the war at the moment, had a better point.

"Whitlea." Blair's voice was low, husky, and Whitlea knew he was only thinking of her, of what she would do to get her way.

But as quickly as his voice deepened, it returned to its usual tone. Blair shook his head and let go of Whitlea's hand as he got up, breathing heavily.

"Whitlea," he repeated again, with a clear head as he offered his hand to the girl. Whitlea blinked, confused about the entire ordeal and accepted it, getting back on her feet. Blair placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I…can't say it."

Whitlea stared into Blair's brown eyes and thought she was about to cry. She felt pathetic, holding back tears over the tiny little fact that her boyfriend of two weeks wasn't able to tell her the three words she wanted to hear. She felt herself shake, and tried to make herself stop, but she just couldn't - her knees started to buckle and Blair flinched.

He leaned back, shocked by her reaction. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled the girl close to him. "But it's not that I don't…because I do. I really do, Whitlea." He murmured, and the girl stopped crying, the remaining tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I'm glad…Blair, that it wasn't a one-sided…fantasy." A small smile began to spread on Whitlea's face, as she looked at the sixteen year old that had stolen her heart.

Blair let Whitlea go, but his right hand lingered on her left. "Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream." He smiled his eyes bright and Whitlea forgave him.

After all, he would eventually tell her how he felt.


	3. It's in the ABCs of growing up

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_It's in the ABCs of growing up._

Blair paced around his black and blue room, mentally thinking of curse words directed towards him. He really screwed up, didn't he? His Oshawott stared at him somberly, her dark eyes sad. The brunet patted the otter's head gently and let out a sigh.

"It's not your fault, don't feel bad Osh." Blair gave the otter a weak smile and picked her up.

"It's just that…" He looked behind his shoulder, towards the window that showcased Unova's signature sunset. The sunset mocked him, promising hope for the night to come, especially when his own life was pretty messed up.

The moody teen glanced at his Pokégear warily. She hadn't called him. This worried him to no end. What if it was because he couldn't tell her those three cursed words? It didn't make sense; they had made up, and decided to wait a bit more. He took her out for ice cream, for Arceus' sake! She should be calling him right now. Blair's brown eyes traveled towards the corner that held his summer homework. If he wanted to get trainer license in the autumn, he needed to finish all of the reading, the writing, and the preparation that happened before setting out on your adventure.

Blair cursed the person who decided to change the rules.

However, his Pokégear began ringing, causing a break in his curses. Blair quickly lunged for his cellular device and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

On the other side of the screen, Whitlea stared at Blair with her large, glassy, blue eyes. She chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit that Blair knew rarely occurred.

"Hey, Blair. Um…I'm sorry I didn't call earlier." Whitlea started, and Blair noticed that her usual pony-tail wasn't done. Her long, brunette curls were down, framing her nervous-looking face.

_What was going on?_

"It's all right…what's up?" Blair picked himself up from the floor- where his Pokégear had been- and scrambled onto his unmade bed.

"Um…nothing, really, I just wanted to call, you know?" She gave him a smile, but Blair knew that if Whitlea didn't smile with all her teeth showing, something was seriously wrong.

"Hey, Whitlea, stay where you are. I'm coming over." Whitlea's eyes widened and Blair got off his bed and dove down for his shoes.

"You don't have to do that, Blair, I'm fine, really!" She said frantically, waving her right hand in front of the camera. Blair shook his head.

"Nope, I'm coming over." He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his Pokéball, returning Oshawott into the orb. "I'll see you soon." He ended the call and sprinted out the room.

On the other hand, Whitlea groaned and flopped back on her neat bed. Her room was painted a pale pink, a remnant from her childhood. Now, posters and photographs attempted to cover up as much of the disastrous color. The girl's ocean eyes traveled across the room, praying that Blair wasn't going to come over.

She felt…bad. She felt bad for manipulating him, really. She had wanted to hear those words so badly that she had tried and failed to get him to say 'I love you'. Why did she want to hear those words so badly?

Oh, yeah, because her last boyfriend- who stole her first kiss, a secret she was taking to the grave- never told her that he loved her. He was an artistic recluse, with insane green hair, always tucked under a cap. Gray eyes that stared at you, penetrated through your mind and soul. He was...simply...contradictory in every way.

_N, N, N._

Tsk. Why was she thinking about him, anyways?

"Wait, Blair said he was coming over." The words flew out into the almost empty room, given that Snivy was sitting in a corner, lazily chewing on a twig. The snake-lizard Pokémon gave Whitlea a lazy smirk and returned to its chewing. Whitlea resisted the urge to wipe that smirk of its face; with a sledgehammer.

"Craaap." Whitlea rolled off her bed, jumped into her closet, grabbed her usual outfit; denim cut-offs, plain white shirt, black vest, socks, and ran into her bathroom. A shower later, she was brushing her teeth as fast as she could, all while throwing on her boots and attempting to tie the laces with one hand. She spit the toothpaste back out, rinsed, finished tying her shoes and sighed. All that was left was throwing her hair in a pony-tail. She took out her brush from her dresser drawer and began brushing her long hair. After that, she finally put it in a pony-tail and put her signature hat on.

"There, all ready. Snivy, you ready to roll?" The green lizard seemed to shrug and jumped onto the girl's shoulder, smug smile still intact. The girl turned towards her window, opened it, and jumped off, grabbing a hold of the fire escape, while climbing down. Finally, her feet touched the ground and she turned around, ready to run.

Too bad that between her and the exit stood Blair.

"Whitlea, where are you going?" He looked genuinely hurt, his eyes slightly wide, with a confused expression in them. The brunette girl sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Uh, I was about to…" Whitlea looked up to see that Blair had crossed the distance and was now inches apart. He smelled like burnt marshmallows and pine trees, a mixture of scents that Whitlea was addicted to. The familiar-ness of it made her choke up.

Blair flinched at the sudden change of emotions, Whitlea had a tendency to change moods, but choking up was something he was not used to.

He gently caressed her cheek and tilted his head. "Whitlea, what's wrong?"

Whitlea couldn't cry, not in front of Blair. She hastily wiped her tears away.

"Blair, it's better if you come inside."

She took a hold of the brunet's wrist and led him inside her home. Whitlea's parents weren't home; they never were. They were usually occupied with their teaching position at the local Trainer School. They crossed the front door that led to the living room. The living room was sparsely furnished, with a sofa and a love seat, positioned adjacent to each other, with a large television set in front of the larger seat. The walls were painted gray, with black trimming. Navy blue curtains covered the windows. The entire color scheme was dark, which was a bit odd for Blair. His own home was bright, with whites, crèmes, and neutral colors dominating most of his home.

Whitlea ignored his curious glances and they continued the trip to Whitlea's room, located on the second floor. They quickly went up the metal stairs and arrived at a hallway. The hallway was dark, the lights off, and there were four doors. Automatically, Blair knew which one belonged to Whitlea. Her door was covered with photographs, various still undeveloped, but one caught his eye

A picture of Whitlea and a green-haired teen. Whitlea noticed Blair's sudden quietness and quickly tore the picture off the door. She opened the door and led Blair inside.

Blair's been in Whitlea's room several times. It was the same way he remembered it, books littered on the ground and her PC on a messy desk. Whitlea took a seat at the foot of her bed, while Blair sat down on the rolling chair that had been tucked inside the girl's desk.

"Whitlea, spill it."

Whitlea cut to the chase, no use playing hard to get, not at these heights.

"All right, Blair, I didn't call you earlier today because…" Maybe it was better lying. She couldn't bear hurting Blair.

Blair arched an eyebrow. "Because?"

"You aren't the first person who kissed me!" Whitlea covered her mouth as soon as she blurted the truth out. She inhaled sharply when she bit her tongue.

Blair was unresponsive. His face turned blank, showing no hint of anger or kindness. "N."

It was Whitlea's turn to flinch. "How do you know him?"

"It's...not that exciting of a story."

* * *

Fourteen year old Blair stared at the sea, intrigued by the wave patterns and tides. He sat down on the sand, a sketchbook in hand, as he doodled out his thoughts. His mind was racing, ideas clashing and colliding at the rhythm of the Unova sea. He stared beyond the horizon, wondering quietly about what was beyond the sea. Other regions, of course, but what else? People? Places? Pokemon? There had to be something he was missing in this big picture.

"Hey, Blair." A new voice broke the silence that had been kept in balance by the waves and occasional Wingull cry. Blair continued sketching, as the other boy's lips curled up into the slightest of smiles. The smile that graced the lips of those who tried too hard to be accepted - the smile of those who weren't comfortable in social situations.

"N." Blair greeted, with an air of nonchalance, as the green haired teen sat down next to him. The brunet noticed the oddity that was N - his green hair, obviously, but his too-pale skin, wrinkled clothing. He seemed tired, the bags under his seemed darker today.

But that didn't mean he was going to be nice to him.

"What are you doing?" N's voice was light, breezy, much like the wind whipping around them.

"Not much." Blair's reply was short, courteous, and to the point. N pursed his lips and looked back at his feet.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Both parties succumbed to silence, until N abruptly got up and brushed off his khaki pants. "I gotta go now. Have a meeting to get to. See you later, Blair."

N trotted away, and Blair arched an eyebrow.

But now, Blair knew what the gray-eyed teen had intended. Obviously, N had to leave the beach because he was going on a date with Whitlea.

* * *

"Blair…" Whitlea started but was quieted by Blair shaking his head.

"It's okay, Whitlea. You don't have to feel bad about it." Blair's voice was monotone and Whitlea threw her arms around the stoic boy.

"Yes I do! I lied to you," Whitlea cried, her head on his shoulder, tears staining his blue jacket. Blair sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl.

"He's a ghost now, something of the past," Blair said softly. "Let him go."

Whitlea nodded, her blue eyes staring into his brown. She made him and herself a promise. She would forget N at all costs.

Weeks later, Blair was in front of Whitlea's door, holding flowers.

"Come on, Whitlea!" He called out, waiting for the girl.

The brunette ran to her window, opened it and grinned when she saw her boyfriend waiting outside for her. "Give me one minute!" Whitlea called out, closing the window again and turning towards her full-body mirror. She quickly slipped her wristbands on and checked her outfit once more. She hoped Blair liked her dress. It made her feel…so odd.

She shrugged and grinned, opening the window once more, jumping out, only to land on Blair.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be my cushion; you're supposed to catch me." Whitlea whined, lightly smacking Blair's head. Blair shook his head, fixed his hat and looked at Whitlea.

"Hey, you look nice today. It's because it's your birthday, right?" He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "Happy Birthday, Whitlea." He gave the girl the flowers and pulled her up.

Whitlea fixed her sundress, a white dress that ended at her knees. "Thanks Blair," She grinned, grabbing his hand before he could complain. "Take me away!"

Blair laughed and the couple began walking towards wherever Blair was taking them. Today, it was his turn to lead.


	4. Paper bags and plastic hearts

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Blair!" Whitlea squealed, as she threw her arms around the male brunet, who blushed madly.

"Aww, it's not that big of a deal…" Blair muttered, looking down at his shoes. Whitlea shook her head energetically.

"Nope, it's a huge deal! I'm sixteen now, and this is the best way to spend the most important day of my life~!" Whitlea couldn't stop grinning, she was so…exuberant that Blair couldn't help but smile back. The Castelia City Festival was a full-blown success, rounding in half of Unova. Music was loud, dancers dancing on the street, and vendors cooking delicious treats for the celebrating people. Blair had found out about the Festival weeks before Whitlea's birthday and had surprised the girl by taking her to the carnival.

"Blair, let's go ride the roller coaster!" Whitlea quickly grabbed the boy's hand and they ran towards the large line that belonged to the roller coaster. Blair stood still for a second; catching his breath as Whitlea fixed her sundress. She looked great, Blair thought, with a slight smile. The dress hugged every curve she owned, covered what it needed to cover and over-all suited her. The white brought out the vibrancy of her dark caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Blair hadn't realized that he had been gazing at her that Whitlea smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"You all right, Blair?" Whitlea teased, batting her eyelashes as Blair wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Whitlea." He grinned, losing his usual serious demeanor for once. Whitlea noticed this and began to laugh.

"Yes, I have managed to change your attitude!" Whitlea cheered, as Blair led her inside the building that housed the roller coasters entrance. Blair spotted the cart in the middle and immediately lunged for it, making sure that there was a seat for Whitlea saved.

Whitlea gave Blair a roll of eyes before slipping into the seat next to him. She placed her bag in the compartment under her seat and made sure that the restraint fit her snugly. Blair did this for himself, and then double-checked Whitlea's, to the girl's amusement.

"Whee!" The ride lurched forward and Whitlea's cap almost fell off as they began traveling at seventy miles per hour.

Blair couldn't help himself; he started screaming like a banshee, his arms up in the air and Whitlea's laughter echoed in the summer air. They went up and down hills, turned on loops, and went through a tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and a Zubat cry was heard in the distance.

Okay, maybe not, but Blair was pretty dang sure that there was something in the cave. As soon as they saw light, the brunet teen wished he was back in the tunnel. They were five-hundred feet in the air, ready to fall down at speeds that people usually got a ticket for.

And Whitlea was grinning like a fool.

"Oh my Arceus!" She breathed, and as soon as that last syllable fell out of her mouth, cart rolled down. The wind was in their faces, they couldn't hear a thing besides their own rapid heartbeats and each other's screams of fear, joy, and everything else in between.

Then the ride abruptly stopped, signaling the end of their trip. Whitlea huffed and puffed, attempting to control her breathing.

"Yay, that was fun, wasn't it Blair?" The male was unresponsive. Whitlea furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Blair?"

The teen twitched slightly and turned towards the girl. "I don't want to ride a roller coaster ever again." He said, finally, after a large gap of silence. Whitlea arched an eyebrow and got off the ride, followed by Blair.

"I thought you liked roller coasters, Blair." Whitlea said, with a tone in her voice that made Blair regret saying anything. She felt bad about his phobia of the machinery.

"Oh no, Whitlea, it's okay. You wanted to go on the ride so I couldn't let you go by yourself. No need to worry." The taller teen took the dress-wearing girl's hand. "How about we get some lunch?"

Whitlea shrugged her blue eyes downcast. "Yeah, sure."

Great, he managed to screw up what was supposed to be the best day of her life. "Your choice, Whitlea."

Whitlea paused and looked around, scanning their options. They could go eat tacos, or chow mein, or…

"Let's get some funnel cake."

Blair, startled, flinched. "Funnel cake?"

Whitlea nodded, and small smile began to flicker on her face. "I want funnel cake, Blair. Let's go!" She took his hand, a gesture that was common for her, and dragged him to the nearest booth.

"All right, all right," Blair said, chuckling slightly. He turned towards the vendor, a man with dark black hair and gray eyes. "Hi, can we have two slices of funnel cake?"

The man nodded. "Sure, do you want whipped cream and strawberries on it?"

Whitlea lit up like the fourth of July. "Of course~ May I have some extra powdered sugar please?" The brunette looked like a child in the candy store, her eyes wide and sparkling.

The man began to laugh.

"Of course, lass. How about you?" Blair shrugged.

"Sure, thanks."

The black-haired seller did as requested and presented two slices of funnel cake, giving the one with extra powdered sugar to Whitlea, and the regular one to Blair. "That'll be five dollars."

Blair rummaged through his front jeans pocket, and took out a wrinkled bill. "Here you go."

"Have a nice day!" The seller bid them farewell, and the couple walked away with their cake.

They found a spot in the shade, covered by a couple of palm trees. The bench was wooden, with permanent marker marks under the table. It seemed to be older than the usual item, but Whitlea sat down there anyways.

"Hey, look, someone wrote something here." The girl announced, while stuffing a piece of cake in her mouth. Blair examined the spot where she was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah, apparently a 'D and D' were here." Blair commented, before taking a bite of his cake. Whitlea assumed her thinking position and clucked her tongue.

"Maybe it's my cousin Dahlia."

"Dahlia? Why would she be in Unova? She has a Battle Frontier facility to run."

Whitlea turned towards Blair before continuing. "Well, what if they took a break, and hanged out here in Unova. It's fun here, there's a beach, islands, and the sunsets are breath-taking."

Blair pressed his lips together. "That's true. Well, okay, let's say she did come along with the rest of the Sinnoh Frontier Brains. Who's the other 'D' then?"

Whitlea flashed a sly grin. "Darach of the Battle Castle, obviously."

Blair rolled his eyes as the Wingulls cried over head. He tilted his head up and frowned slightly. The Wingull were back. Odd.

"Why Darach...besides the fact he's the only other 'D' in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

Whitlea had finished her cake while Blair had mulled things over. She picked up her plate and threw it away. After that she approached Blair, who wore a curious expression towards what she was doing, and finally sat down on his lap. The male blushed slightly, and shook his head and rolled his eyes, in order to fake nonchalance to the girl on his lap.

"Well, my dear cousin of mine told me that she had been dating Darach for a bit, to test the water, you know? Who knows if they're still together…my cousin is so unorganized." Whitlea giggled to herself and Blair was completely lost. He had met the famous Dahlia only once, and during that one time, he had been teased endlessly by her.

"Okay…" Blair let his sentence trail off as his eyes wandered off towards Whitlea's. She was so close to him, the contact making him feel warm inside. Whitlea lightly pressed her hand against his, and leaned her head forward, their noses now touching. All that was needed for Blair to lift his head up…

"Well, well, well."

The two teens broke apart, and Blair fell back onto the asphalt as Whitlea jumped onto the table, sitting down there as if nothing was wrong and nothing had been interrupted.

Whitlea's eyes turned dark, the ocean inside of them like a storm.

"N."

Blair scrambled to his feet, standing up straight, his voice cold, even for his usual character.

"Look who crawled out of the hole he's been hiding in."

The green-haired, gray-eyed teen grinned slightly. "If it isn't my friend, Blair. Hello there!"

Blair resisted the urge to punch the teen in the face. Whitlea jumped off the table and joined Blair, standing next to him.

N wasn't lost on the action. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

There were two things that Blair hated. One was fake sympathy. The other was N, who was finally back.

Things were about to get ugly.


	5. Battlefield

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_Why does love have to feel like a battlefield?_

N, the green-haired genius of Unova, took a step towards the couple. His gray eyes flickered with amusement and Blair held back the urge to punch him, square in the face.

There were various reasons for that, the most prominent being that Whitlea would be watching and he didn't want her to think that he was being stupid by punching said idiot-named-N.

"So, what brings you back to Unova?" Blair asked tersely, his eyes narrowed, fists clenched. Whitlea stood at his side, a defiant blaze in her eyes. N merely sighed and raised his hands in nonchalance.

"What, I live here. Can I not come and go as I please? But since you asked so nicely~ I'm here on an errand for Professor Juniper. Tepig." At that moment, his Tepig appeared, its smile nothing like his owner's. He crossed his arms over his white jacket-covered chest, and arched an eyebrow.

"That's great, fantastic," Whitlea snipped sarcastically. She took Blair's hand and began dragging him away. "We're leaving, goodbye."

As the couple walked away, N only smirked - but the action didn't reach his eyes. His eyes seemed dead serious. "Hey, Whitlea! When you get bored of that guy, you can be sure I'll be here to pick up the pieces." He gave the girl another smile and waved. Whitlea couldn't help but grit her teeth in pure indignation. The green-haired teen's laughter rang in the summertime air.

Blair was shaking, his fists trembling and Whitlea gave him a concerned stare. They were far away from the bench, and the festival, arriving in the outskirts of the festivity.

"Blair, are you okay?" Whitlea's usual cheerful tone was gone, replaced by worry. Blair shook his head, refusing to make eye-contact with the girl.

"How can I be okay when that…scum is here, Whitlea?"

"Oh…Blair," She said sadly, wrapping an arm around him, as the older teen shook with pure hatred for N, and for himself. Here he was, a sixteen year old, on the point of breaking over his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. That deserved an award somewhere.

"…forget it. Let's go home." Blair finally said, and Whitlea nodded. The hat wearing teens joined hands and walked away from the event, on their way to the subway. Their partner Pokémon walked behind them, identical anxious looks on their features. Whitlea's Snivy stared at Blair's Oshawott, and then at its owner. The entire air seemed to change, as the sun's rays got covered by a passing cloud.

Perfect, just perfect. Blair cursed the upper-being that governed the world. The brunet must've done something ridiculously bad in his past life for karma to bite back in the worse way possible.

"Back to Castelia City central, please." Whitlea's request broke Blair from his haze and he realized that they had arrived at the subway station. The girl took the boy's pass from his jacket earlier and was sliding the cards into the machine that blocked their path. They walked through the gate and took a seat at an empty bench, waiting for the train back home.

The subway station was originally gray, but over the years the wall had accumulated with graffiti from various cults that lurked in Castelia City's alleys and underground scene. However, not any group could come and spread their propaganda on the walls of the city's biggest station. This area was sacred for the Zekrom and Reshiram cults. On the walls, the two great dragons mingled in war, as trainers from faraway lands attempted to stop their battle.

Blair always thought that the artwork was important to Unova's history. Even if the cult were vandalizing public property, the authorities did nothing to stop them. They accepted the fact that long ago, the two great beasts had once ruled the land.

But nowadays, no one really cared anymore. The hat-wearing boy sighed, and placed his head on his hands, and sighed.

Whitlea smiled slightly at the angst-ridden brunet. "You remind me of your cousin, Red."

Blair cracked a smile and slowly looked at the girl. "I'm acting like him more and more. No wonder you always joke about us being twins separated at birth."

She took the boy's hand and sighed. "I hate when you're like this. You get in such a bad mood whenever he's mentioned. So, we're going to take your original route. Ignore him and forget about him. That's it." The girl spoke with such confidence that Blair couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, we'll go with my plan of action. Does this mean I don't get to punch him?" At this, Whitlea smacked the teen on the head, as he groaned.

"Ow, that hurt, Whitlea!" He whined, rubbing the forming bruise.

Whitlea crossed her arms and stood up, the subway lights filling the dreary room. "Don't get cocky. Anyways, the train's here."

Blair scoffed and picked up his Oshawott and Whitlea's Snivy quickly slithered onto the girl's back. The couple walked into the train and scanned the area for a good seat.

"Hey, let's sit over there." Blair pointed at an empty leather bench and Whitlea nodded.

They made their way towards the seat, sidestepping other passengers, and making sure to apologize if they ran into somebody. Finally, they arrived and sat down, letting their Pokémon sit on their laps.

Neither boy nor girl attempted to make conversation, each was lost in their own thoughts. Their Pokémon did make conversation, their chatter causing other passengers to smile at their behavior.

'I can't believe he's back…ugh. He probably came back just to spite me.' Whitlea's thoughts were focused on the pony-tailed teen, and that disappointed her more than annoyed her. It was ridiculous. Hadn't she said she would forget about him at all costs?

Well, you could forget a ghost, but never a legend. He had come back and thus, broken any attempt to forget him.

Well, for now, she could make a list of things she didn't like about him.

'Well, I don't like the way he talks. It's hard to dissect. He acts like he's in a Jane Austen novel.'Pleased that she could find a good reason, she continued making her list. 'His eyes…' Whitlea pursed her lips and sighed. What was something bad about those abnormally colored eyes? 'They're hypnotizing!'

While Whitlea attempted to continue her list, Blair's mind was wandering off. He didn't want to feel so…insignificant anymore. He felt useless and it hurt. The way N could step all-over him.

But that was stopping today. It was summer. He couldn't sit around and angst all day. That would be Red's job. Maybe he could convince his cousin to come over to Unova for a couple of weeks. Whenever the eighteen year old came to Unova, they had fun. After all, Whitlea loved teasing his silent demeanor, and they'd have contests to see how much he spoke. All in good fun, because then Red would probably push one of them into the nearest lake. Or ocean depending on where they were hanging out.

"Hmm?" Blair's thoughts were put on hold as his Pokégear began ringing. This caught the attention of the other passengers, whose eyes flickered towards the boy. Blair ignored them and flipped the device open, only to see…

"Oh, it's only you, Cheren." On the other side of the screen, a scrawny teenager with black-rimmed glasses scoffed. He had black hair, unlike the brunet, wore a v-neck shirt with a blue and white jacket over it. Cheren was lounging on a rolling chair, tucked into a desk with the computer on, blinking. Another instant message.

"Only me? Jeez Blair. You haven't called all summer and you're annoyed at me?" Cheren quickly answered the IM, setting the Pokégear on the desk, still allowing Blair to be able to see him.

"Hey, you're the one that was off on that sabbatical or whatever it's called."

Whitlea turned towards Blair and peered into the screen, squealing when she saw Cheren.

"Cheren! Where's my favorite nerd?" She greeted happily. Cheren flinched and took his glasses off, wiped them, and put them back on.

"If it isn't Whitlea! Why haven't you called, too busy making out with Blair?"

Whitlea gaped at the screen and blushed, turning away, hiding her face with her hair. "Stop being so mean Cheren."

"…wait, so does that mean…" Cheren immediately got off his chair and ran off towards the door, shutting it, and returned to the chair. All Blair saw was empty space, obviously, until the other teen appeared on the screen again.

"Does that mean you finally asked her out? And you didn't tell me?" Cheren whispered, his eyes looking around shiftily. "Don't you realize what kind of hissy fit Bianca's going to throw?"

At the mention of Bianca, Whitlea gasped. "Oh my…" She mumbled, fetching her purse from under the seat, looking for her Pokégear. As she dialed the girl's number, Blair went to his phone call.

"She's going to kill us," Blair groaned, while face palming.

Cheren smirked at this. "Poor Blair. Oh well. It's your fault for not telling us. Hey, I'll be at your house later, I'll see if I can bring Bianca. Is Whitlea calling her right now?"

Blair nodded and gave his other best friend a lopsided grin. "All right, I'll see you later dude."

Cheren waved and the screen went black. The brunet gave Whitlea a fleeting look and Whitlea held up her index finger.

"Hold on, it's dialing." Whitlea bit her lower lip and prayed that Bianca wouldn't answer her phone…

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The heart-shaped face of Bianca was red with anger, her green eyes narrowed, and even her usual beret was sloppier than usual. Her blonde hair was out of its usual pigtails, Bianca had instead let it down.

Whitlea cringed at the blonde's scream and sighed. "Hi to you too, Bianca. Did you enjoy band camp?"

"BAND CAMP! WHENEVER I GO THERE SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENS HERE!" Bianca screeched and Whitlea pulled away from the cellular device.

"At least you got to…erm, master your clarinet…" Whitlea mumbled and Bianca merely shook her head.

"Why didn't you call me when Blair asked you out?" Bianca whined, pouting childishly.

"First of all, how'd you find out?" Whitlea asked, scared at the actual answer. Bianca was like a toddler sometimes, she threw tantrums, but she was a sweet and caring friend. Even during her screaming episodes…

"I was chatting with Cheren about…five minutes ago. He broke the news to me." Bianca said, while furrowing her eyebrows, taking on her 'confused' look.

"Oh, I see. Well, as I said, Bianca, you were at band camp. I didn't want to disturb the learning experience…heh." Whitlea threw on a fake smile and Bianca narrowed her eyes once more.

Crap. "Well, you should've texted me or something! There's a reason we all went to the mall at the seven in the morning for those texting apps!"

"All right, all right. You win. Come on over later, we'll explain everything."

Bianca, satisfied with Whitlea's answer finally grinned. "Good, I'll see you later~!"

Whitlea clicked the 'end' button and slumped on the chair, her head falling onto Blair's shoulder.

"So, dear boyfriend of mine, we have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Whitlea smirked as Blair blushed slightly. She had finally admitted the 'b' word.

"All right, fantastic yet crazy girlfriend." Blair teased the girl as memories of N's encounter were pushed away for another day. The bell that announced the arrival to their stop chimed and the best friends got up, their Pokémon on their backs.

Except Snivy, he had wrapped himself around Whitlea's neck. They got off the subway, and ran out of the station, full speed home. Whitlea mentally cursed her long hair and dress, but ran anyways, not willing to let Blair win her in their race.

They passed by Professor Juniper's lab, Castelia City Park, the ice cream shop, the market, their laughter ringing in the summer air. Strangers stopped and giggled at the teenagers, wistfully reminiscing in their own childhoods, as Whitlea cheered.

"I win~!" She flashed a peace sign and Blair sighed.

"All right you win." He admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Blair, are you home?"

The two teens turned to see Blair's mother-and Whitlea's mom, they joked- with her brunette hair in a tight bun. She wore casual clothes, slacks and a blouse.

"Oh, there you are. Blair, I just cleaned your room and you have books all over the place! Want to explain?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip and the other was in her pocket.

Blair sighed and gave his mother a smile. Whitlea smiled, looking down at her feet. Blair would never admit it, but he was a lot like his mom. They both had that smile that appeared rarely, and their facial structure was almost alike. Their eyes were the same chocolate brown.

"All right mom, I'll do it later. Can Bianca and Cheren come over later?" Blair asked, tilting his head slightly.

The woman laughed and gave her son a smile. "Of course, dear. You don't need to ask, anyways. You usually bring them home no matter what. Will they be staying for dinner?"

"Probably." Blair and Whitlea answered, much to the older brunette's amusement.

"All right, I'm going to the market then. I better not come back to a destroyed house, all right?" After Blair and Whitlea nodded, the woman went inside her home and came back outside with her purse. She waved goodbye and walked off to her destination.

"Come on in, then." Blair opened the door and led Whitlea in, which allowed the girl to see the living room that she knew so well. The sofas were in mint condition, the windows were wide open, sunshine streaming in. The kitchen was squeaky clean; stainless steel was the preferred metal of Blair's mother. They ran up the stairs and into Blair's room, and Whitlea began to laugh as she saw the large stack of books in a corner of Blair's blue room.

"You've been procrastinating, Blair!" She picked a book up at random and threw it back in the pile just as fast. "These are the days I'm glad I'm my parent's kid."

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because a teacher's kid doesn't have to do all this crap." Whitlea took a seat on Blair's window seat. The window it belonged to looked over most of Castelia City's central square, and it was a view that Blair coveted. He sat down next to her, and they locked eyes.

"These are the days I'm going to miss, Blair." Whitlea's voice turned light, and Blair hung his head.

"Yeah." The girl lifted her legs up and tucked them close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Can you believe we're leaving in the fall?"

"Sometimes I don't want to leave on a journey." The brunette commented, and Blair let a slight smile crawl onto his face. She looked so delicate, in her dress. Her brunette waves were so long; sometimes he simply wanted to run his hand through all that hair.

"Well, we have to. It's what a trainer does."

"…mmm. I know it's what a trainer does. And we both want to become champions, so that means we would have to battle eventually."

Blair cupped the girl's face and lifted her head up, so that she was looking at him. "But right now, we don't have to. We're not Pokémon Trainers yet. We're simply Blair," He pointed at himself, "and Whitlea."

Then Blair kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, nipping at his lower lip. Their lips were locked in an intimate dance, a precious moment that no one would be able to steal from them.

Well, no one except the snickers of Bianca and Cheren, who let out a whistle.

"Arceus, please excuse us, if clothing is to be removed, we're leaving!" Cheren smirked as Whitlea and Blair broke away from each other, each of them red in the face.

"Oh my Arceus, Cheren, I'm going to kill you!" Whitlea raged, as she chased after the resident nerd of Unova. Bianca waggled her eyebrows at Blair, who moaned in distress. Their perfect moment had been printed onto a paper, shredded, and then thrown all over them. Not really, but when in doubt, imagery usually helps.

"Agh! How long where you guys standing there?" Blair hoped that they had just walked in, that they hadn't seen the entire thing…

"We arrived about ten minutes ago, Cheren wanted something to eat so we raided your fridge, then got up here, right at the moment Whitlea looked like she wanted to move things somewhere else, if you know what I mean~" She winked and Blair made a note to kill the maniac pixie girl in her sleep.

"OH OUCH!" From downstairs, Cheren's screams of agony were heard and Bianca winced. Blair, despite himself, smirked and the duo ran downstairs, in order to inspect the damage.

Cheren was on the floor, with Whitlea's foot on his back. "Whitlea get your foot off my back! It hurts. That stupid heel."

"Not until you apologize." Whitlea seethed.

"I'M SO FREAKING SORRY, I WILL NEVER INTRUDE AGAIN!" Cheren cried and Whitlea got her heeled shoe off of the glasses wearing teen. Cheren shakily got up and Bianca grabbed his wrist.

"You okay, Cheren?" She asked, tilting her head. Cheren nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Bianca." He flashed a grin and turned towards the couple. "Arceus, I'm never going to come over before calling. So, explanation first! Then ice cream!"

Whitlea's left blue eye twitched slightly. "What's with you and ice cream?"

Cheren shrugged. "It's a delicious confection. We should indulge in it more often." He pushed his glasses back up, a habit of his.

"Fine." They all walked towards Blair's living room and crashed on their respective couches. Cheren would take the loveseat, no matter what. Bianca sat down next to Cheren; her feet were restless, causing her left ankle to jingle, due to her favorite bell anklet. Whitlea sat down on Blair's old recliner, curled up like a cat. Blair sat on the large sofa, one leg balanced over the other.

"All right, we're going to ask questions in an orderly fashioned please-"

"When did you ask her out?"

"Have you guys finally told other people?"

"Whitlea, what were you wearing when he asked you out?"

"Was it before summer started or a couple weeks after it started?"

"Will you guys still be a couple when you go your journey?"

"When was your first date? Was it super romantic?"

"Bianca, what kind of question is that?"

"So you can get some pointers!"

Blair and Whitlea sweat dropped as Cheren and Bianca fired questions at the speed of light.

"Guys, calm down! I'll answer what I can." Whitlea said. "Blair asked me out on the day you left for band camp, Bianca. You guys are the only ones we've told. I was wearing what I was usually wearing!"

Blair sighed. "We hope to still be together. Unless our crappy luck has something to say about it."

"Our first date was a trip to the movies. We watched 'Dear Steven'." Whitlea smiled at the memory of Blair's break-down moment. Blair, if he had been drinking something, would've spit it out.

"That was an Arceus-awful movie."

"Aww, that's so cute! Cheren, you should take me to see a Wallace Spark movie!"

Cheren gagged and shot Whitlea a death-glare a la Cheren. "I don't think so Bianca. We're not even dating."

"And~ it's great practice for when you finally get a girlfriend!" Bianca squealed, an obvious fan of the Wallace Sparks franchise.

The male teens only sighed.

"So, let's go and um…get some ice cream?" Blair suggested, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Cheren immediately got up.

"Come on people, ICE CREAM TIME!" The four teens ran out the front door, towards their favorite ice cream parlor.

While they ate their ice cream, N walked down the streets of Castelia, his Tepig at his side.

"So, let's see. I already delivered that package to Juniper." He stopped mid-walk and picked his hat up, to run his fingers through his hair. "What else should we do…hmm." The green-haired teen shrugged and kept walking, musing about his future. After all, a model-worthy teen like him couldn't stay single for long. Maybe he should find a girl.

But there was only one he wanted. His gray eyes slowly moved towards the ice cream parlor he was walking by, and spotted the brunette girl, eating ice cream and laughing with her friends.

N smirked and gave his Tepig a fleeting glance. "Let's go home, we have planning to do."

Teen and Pokémon ran off.


	6. Singing, all summer long

**Fandom: The Pokemon Game-Verse**

**Pairing: Blair/Whitlea, Chessshipping.**

**Rating: T**

**Reason for re-upload: Re-vamping! Here is Monochromatic Dreams v2.0! Yaaay! I'm excited, guys. I just changed and tweaked the story to make it fit into the more canon world. That means N is N, he's not evil, Bianca has a stable name, typos have been hunted down and fixed (...most of them, I hope), and stupid mistakes have been eradicated.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_Singing sweet home Alabama, all summer long._

Bianca laughed at some joke Cheren cracked as Blair and Whitlea watched intently. Whitlea gave the brunet a sly smile and Blair smirked in response.

Operation 'Get Cheren and Bianca together' was now official! The southern belle and the nerd. What a great combination!

Blair stifled a chuckle when Whitlea texted her idea.

**You're kidding, right? The 'southern belle and the nerd'? That sounds like a freaking tv show.**

Whitlea narrowed her eyes at the brunet, Cheren and Bianca oblivious to the other couple's mental fight.

**Of course not! I think it's perfect & cute.**

Blair shook his head and his fingers began composing a reply.

**I think it's stupid.**

Whitlea kicked him under the table, causing Blair to swear loudly. Cheren and Bianca gave him an odd look and Blair shook his head and waved them off.

"I'm fine; it's just that someone kicked me." Blair glared at his girlfriend, who only smirked at his misfortune. Bianca arched an eyebrow and went back to talking animatedly with Cheren.

"Oh, that sucks for you." Cheren commented offhandedly, his blue eyes flickering under his glasses. Whitlea turned to where Cheren was staring, and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw nothing. Nothing but cars and other pedestrians, enjoying a hot, sunny, Castelia City summer day.

Wait, what was that flash of green? The brunette girl tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in concentration. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. Probably a trick of the eye.

"You okay, Whitlea?" Blair's concerned voice broke the brunette girl from her thoughts and she gave him a smile.

"A-okay~! Come on, hurry up eating. I'll help you with your homework." Blair groaned at this, slamming his head against the metal table they were using.

"Do not remind me," His voice was muffled and Bianca found it amusing. Cheren smirked.

"Well, if you hadn't been so lazy during the first two weeks of summer, you wouldn't have any homework!" The glasses wearing teen said, and Whitlea laughed.

"Says the person that was off on a sabbatical during those two weeks. Where'd you go, anyways?"

Cheren shrugged and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He put his elbows on the table, and scoffed.

"Nowhere special. We went to Sinnoh on a "business trip". Apparently, Palmer of the Battle Frontier was interested in the Blanc family's architects. He's planning on remodeling the tower." Cheren sighed and his lips twitched. "But I did manage to meet some cool people."

Whitlea gasped and leaned in closer to Cheren, her blue eyes bright. Cheren leaned a bit back, and let as light smirk fall onto his lips.

"Like who? Like who? Tell me~!" Whitlea pleaded, all while batting her long eyelashes. Bianca grabbed Whitlea's arm and pulled her back towards her seat gently.

"Come on, sit down, Whitlea." Bianca smiled and Blair took a note of this. Well, well, well….

"Well, I met some of Thorton's friends. I don't understand how they're friends with him, but whatever. There's this girl, Dahlia. She's like, the living-breathing incarnation of the definition party animal."

Whitlea grinned at the sound of her cousin's name. "Dude, isn't she awesome! You weren't here in Castelia City when she visited; Blair and I had so much fun with her!"

Blair scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Correction, you had fun with her. I was the one stuck carrying your shopping bags or whatever Dahlia had on her person at the moment."

"Well, she took Darach-the Brain for the Battle Castle-, Palmer-the Tower Tycoon who's insane-, Caitlin-Darach's princess-, and me to this insane party in Sunyshore. Thorton tagged along, but whatever."

Cheren smirked at the memory, as his brunet friend simply sighed.

"To sum this up, you were gone for two weeks hanging out with the Frontier Brains?"

Cheren blinked. "Yeah, it's a sabbatical. It means break."

Whitlea furrowed her eyebrows, and tilted her head. "I think I should've paid more attention in English…" She muttered, while crossing her arms. "I thought sabbatical meant business and or work."

Blair chuckled at the girl's response. "And you ask yourself why you passed English with a C." Whitlea smacked the boy's arm, while pouting.

"That's because someone wouldn't let me copy off their final!"

"Well, obviously. Your parents are freaking teachers. Did you get any good genes?" Blair teased, much to Whitlea's annoyance. Her study-habits weren't the best and it was a simple miracle that she wasn't in summer school. If she hadn't been a teacher's kid, she would be in the same boat as Blair: books would be in a desolate pile in her monochrome room.

"Well, Blair, I did get some good genes! I have the power of…" She drum-rolled, her fingers tapping the metal table, before continuing her 'dramatic' reveal, "AWESOME-NESS!"

Blair, Bianca, and Cheren blinked before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"That was hilarious, Whitlea." Blair laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, much to Whitlea's displeasure. She narrowed her blue eyes and smacked Blair's arm with a huff.

"You're so mean, Blair. Hmph."

Blair took a couple of deep breaths and then tilted his head towards Whitlea, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy now?"

Whitlea blushed as Cheren whistled and Bianca grinned. The brunette girl was never the one to lose her cool in front of an audience, but with Blair…well, her defenses were usually lowered.

"Shut up," The girl's cheeks returned to their regular color and she sighed. "It's June."

"What an intelligent comment from the peanut gallery." Cheren rolled his dark eyes. "Yes, it's June."

"Almost July! Then it'll be August before we know it!" Whitlea wailed, while flailing her arms. Bianca moved the sundae that threatened to fall away from the girl. "Then in September…JOURNEY TIME!"

This shut everyone up, as they gave each other uneasy glances. Blair fiddled with the rim of his hat, Cheren took his glasses off, wiped them, and put the back on. Bianca simply looked down, her green eyes darkening.

"…I got to go." Bianca said quietly, as she got up from the table. She turned away; ready to flee from the scene, until Cheren grabbed her wrist.

"All right, that means I'll be leaving too." The glasses wearing teen bid farewell and followed the blonde girl out.

"…I got an idea!" Blair said, while getting up from his seat. Whitlea arched an eyebrow, her cheerful mood long-gone.

"…what?" Even her voice lacked its jovial tune. The girl fixed her hat before getting up, and patted down her sundress.

"We're inviting Red over!"

Blue eyes locked onto brown, and Whitlea scoffed. "He's in Mt. Silver, Blair. I doubt he'll stop his training for even a second. You know your cousin."

Blair shrugged and took the girl's hand, leading her away from their table, and back towards the central square. "And? I think he would enjoy a couple weeks away from training and Blue!"

"Blue's a complete idiot."

"He's not that bad…okay, yes he is."

Whitlea let out a small chuckle and Blair dragged her towards his home. "Time to plan!"

The two teens ran off, thinking about how they were going to get Red out of Kanto.


	7. First train home, gotta get on it

**A/N: HOLY CRAP, AN UPDATE?**

***punches self* All right, yeah, an update. It's 11:43PM, Pacific Time, and I, RV, have finally updated MC.**

**You probably all hate me so much right now, but nether-less, I will explain my absence from this fic. Ever since I started writing shorter pieces, most of them being ridiculously depressing and such, I couldn't bring myself to write another slice-of-life/happy/cheerful/etc piece. It was difficult, and it took months, but here is the next segment of MC. I mean, it took forever, but we all saw what happened when I forced myself to rush (cough, Alexandria, chapter 13, cough), and I really don't want that to happen with this fic.**

**So, forgive me, please.**

**On another note, if you were wondering, the Monochromatic Dreams!Canon names of the protagonists will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

**Whoosh.**

**-RV**

* * *

_Monochromatic Dreams*_

**When you're with me, it's an eternal summer. I will never forget you.**

* * *

_First train home, I gotta get on it..._

Red wasn't quite too sure what to think when the letter arrived. A fearow had cawed and dive-bombed, nearly killing itself in the process, which took up most of the black-haired male's attention. Red had called out his charizard, and ordered it to save the other flying-pokémon. Charizard did as told and made sure fearow landed safely on the peak of Mount Silver.

If that wasn't already exciting enough for the boy who had willingly cut off all contact with civilization, the letter - written in all capital letters and with an over-excess of smiling faces and exclamation points - would've killed him.

"..." The dark-haired male scanned the parchment, noticing the smallest details like Blair's awfully small and cramped handwriting, and Whitlea's fondness for rainbow color gel-pens. It was finally after he actually read the contents of the letter, that he dropped it and nearly keeled over.

Red's pikachu poked and prodded the fallen male, who twitched involuntarily in the Mount Silver snow, dark eyes closed, mouth mumbling every curse word he knew - which weren't much, considering he learned most of them from Blue, and since they didn't talk much anymore, the habit died a long time ago.

But there was always room for exceptions - like now, for example. The black-haired teen slowly rose from the powder snow and reread the letter, with much less enthusiasm. He let out a sigh, and pocketed the note, and his Pikachu simply stared.

"...we're going to Unova, Pikachu."

Pikachu nearly fainted at the sound of his trainer's voice - it had been months since he last uttered a simple sentence. The electric rodent knew that if the strange letter had gotten its master to speak, something interesting was about to happen.

* * *

"YOU GOT RED OUT OF KANTO? ARCEUS, BLAIR, ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY HUMANITY?"

Blair cringed under Cheren's out of character screech, the black-haired male's face flushed in absolute terror. He shook underneath his white v-neck shirt, fingers twitching sporadically, as Blair stepped away very, very, slowly. The brunet boy didn't know what caused Cheren to have the panic attack of the century - surely, it wasn't the fact that he had managed (with the help of Whitlea, of course) to convince Red (who was Cheren's idol in all things battle-related) to come to Unova for a week or two, right?

Cheren pressed his hand against his face, and let out a groan. "I hate you so much right now, Blair."

Blair blinked, once and twice, and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Why...?"

"Isn't it obvious? YOU MANAGED TO GET RED OUT OF KANTO. HE WILL COME TO UNOVA AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TRAIN MY POKEMON! What the hell, Blair! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of _RED?_"

Blair didn't see the logic in Cheren's sentence. Actually, there was no logic in whatever he was spewing. So Blair tilted his head slightly, dark brown bangs brushing against his eyes.

"All right, sure, whatever. You need to go and get some rest, or something, because I have no clue what the hell you're rambling about."

Cheren let out a sigh and turned on his heel, stalking away, mumbling incoherencies.

Blair arched an eyebrow and decided that it would be better for him to leave and forget the events of this morning. Cheren needed to seriously get some rest - he probably got four or three hours of sleep last night due to some...odd circumstances.

(Well, odd meaning that a) Blair and Whitlea accidentally left Cheren alone in Nimbassa City because Cheren was being a whiny know-it-all and kept complaining about how there was nothing to do, and b) Bianca got them lost on the way back, prompting Blair and Whitlea to get on the nearest subway, ditching the blonde and the jet-black haired male.)

Oops.

Blair ran back to his summer home, after that morning's oddities, hoping to find Whitlea waiting for him on his porch. She usually came over in the morning, even though she hated waking up early. The boy smiled, as he ran across weathered cobblestone and cracked concrete, internally thanking the girl's presence in his life. He really loved her, and everything she did for him.

When he arrived at the familiar neighborhood, located in the outskirts of Castelia near the rushing sea, he noticed that there were an abundance of vehicles. Usually, this part of the city wasn't occupied. Most people that lived here were tourists, or didn't come often. So, for all of these cars to suddenly be here...Blair knew that something was going on.

Then, he spotted the paparazzi. Their leering gazes, and pricy cameras glinted under the mid-morning sun. They crowded around Blair's home, buzzing like flies, and it was until then, Blair realized what was going on.

"Someone told them," he mumbled as he ran past the reporters, shoving his way through the mass. He didn't even bother to yell random apologies, he was dead-set on getting to his front door before the hungry-looking paparazzi did. They didn't try to stop him, which was a plus, because they simply assumed he was another attention-seeking human being.

So far, so good. Blair got on all fours and crab-walked towards the back gate and climbed over, hoping that he hadn't been seen. As soon as he tumbled down from the fence, he scrambled towards the back door and fumbled with the doorknob, jabbing key after key until the door opened. His mother was in the kitchen, prepping lunch, as Blair sprinted across the room and towards the living room. She stepped back, tilted her head, and wondered why her son was being a complete weirdo.

"Blair, are you all right?"

"Yeah, mom! Just...uh, wondering, if Red was here yet!" Blair peeked through the peep-hole in the front door, noticing the hordes of paparazzi and realizing just how many people were on his front lawn.

"Red's in the guest room, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom!" Blair grabbed a dining room chair and propped it against the front door, hoping that was enough to keep the media hounds at bay, and ran upstairs. He heard shuffling of feet in the room down the hall, two doors away from his room, and carefully made his way towards it. He slipped off his red boots and threw them into his room without care, and finally arrived at the guest room door. He knocked on the door, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...and waited.

Until the doorknob began to shake, and turn. The door opened, and into the hallway came the lanky, black-haired, red-eyed male Blair came to respect and admire.

"...hey, Blair." Red tilted his head slightly, hat gone askew in the process, as his pikachu adjusted its weight on its master's shoulder. Blair's face broke out into a grin as the two boys hugged.

(Okay, more like an awkward pat on the back half-hug, but whatever.)

"You're so old, Red." Blair laughed, as Red rolled his eyes, but the brunet did have a point. The black-haired male towered over the sixteen year old, who was already tall enough by Unovian standards.

"...whatever, Blair."

Blair simply shook his head and dragged Red downstairs, and towards the backdoor. His mother was finishing up her cleaning, and quirked an eyebrow at the leaving teens.

"We'll be back later, I'm going to grab Whitlea, and yeah." Blair explained, before leaving his summer home. Red followed, and his pikachu never left his shoulder, as Blair led them towards Whitlea's home, four doors down.

He really hoped she was in - he wanted her to see the fruits of her research, knowledge, and excessive use of gel pen.

Red's gaze flickered over the clean, and neat neighborhood, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the paparazzi crowding in front of Blair's house. He gave Blair an alarmed look, and Blair shrugged.

"They'll leave, soon. I'll get Cheren to do something, I dunno."

Red arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll do something. I doubt Cheren would be able to take on over two hundred media-hungry men and women."

Red cracked a smile. Blair chuckled to himself, and they arrived at their destination. The two-story home in it's modern-design glory, with floor-to-ceiling windows and white stucco. The second story window on the left was open, and Blair noticed Whitlea's silhouette dancing behind the tulle curtains, waving in the Castelian wind.

Blair and Red stopped in their tracks, standing in the Kuro's lawn.

"Come on, Whitlea! I have a surprise for you!" Blair shouted, and Whitlea ran towards the window, staring down at the two boys waiting for her. She grinned, and tossed her head back, in laughter.

"Hey, guys! I'll be down in a second!" She disappeared, and Blair ran a hand through his brunet tresses, barely realizing that he had left his hat at home. Oops.

Whitlea arrived, just as promised, a couple seconds later. She wore her usual outfit, composed of distressed shorts (that got shorter with ever passing day, Blair noticed with a slight blush), white tube top, and black vest. She also left her hat in her room, in order to match Blair, she would explain later.

The trio left, and went back to Blair's house. They would decide their next step in the Best Summer Break Adventure Ever, there.

Red was in for a wild ride, no doubt.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, here are the canon names for the protagonists, and my reasoning behind them:**

**Blair Hilbert Valkoinen: I chose this name because a) I dislike the name Hilbert, and b) Because it sounds badass. Valkoinen is the...Dutch? Swedish? IDK? word for white. :D**

**Whitlea Touko Kuro: I chose this name because a) Whitlea already has a Japanese last name. The end.**

**Already in the canon, Bianca Noir and Cheren Blanc. I was going to be using Cheren Shiro for this, drawing inspiration from a friend's fic, but decided against it, due to the fact I had already established a Meaningful Name deal with the Blancs and Noirs. /le shrug.**

**Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight.**

**-RV**


End file.
